Telecommunication companies have been using analyses where a call by a subscriber using a certain emergency number or service number is routed to the nearest emergency or other service center located e.g. in the same district by evaluating information about the origin of the call. A disadvantage of this analysis lies in the fact that the call origins affect the whole analysis and not only the routing to the emergency or service numbers. Also there are different needs for the origins with different services, but there is no flexible way to provide several origins for different purposes. Another disadvantage is that the currently used analysis schemes may be unnecessarily complicated and error prone. Copying of analyses has been required also in an undesired way. This invention contains a simple and easy-to-use way to handle call origin information in the number translation.